Yo, se bien que esta mal
by theprincessofdisasters
Summary: —No, no quiero tu perdón —Entonces ¿Qué quieres? —Quiero creer que esto es para siempre… —Pero, lo es… —Mentira, todavía estoy esperando que te vayas con la primera mujer que se te cruce por la mirada. —Eso… pues he cambiado. — ¿A si? ¿Desde cuando? —Desde que alguien me quiso por lo que soy y no por lo exterior —Eres hermoso —Ja, eso es mentira — ¿Quieres hacer un pacto?
1. Chapter 1

suceder

En el mundo existe alrededor de millardos de personas, más de cientos de paí ses- reconocidas, personalmente creo que existe una ciudad submarina (no lo tomen enserio)- y lo peor de todo esto es que nos hacemos las mismas pre guntas una y otra vez; ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de el/ella habiendo millardos de personas? ¿El destino? ¿Realmente existe? Es fácil creo que personalmente el destino lo hacemos nosotros mismos por ejemplo, no te quie res enfermar, no salgas en media ventisca de aire o lluvia, lávate las manos más seguido, no comas cosas en mal estado… pero hay cosas que no podemos controlar, como quienes son nuestros padres, los accidentes o peor aún de quien te enamoras

''Educar la mente sin educar el corazón no es educar en absoluto''- Aristóteles

Lo más interesante para no decir chistoso es como se conocen los personajes principales en las novelas y telenovelas, esas que te hacen suspirar después de que las terminas. Pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que la trama es casi la misma. Por ejemplo el típico accidente de auto ¿lo conocen? Pues yo, si, bas tante, hasta llegar el punto en que me aburre, bueno en fin el conductor del auto que casualmente es el protagonista casi atropella a chica ingenua que por supuesto es la protagonista… blah… blah… si es un chico bueno va y se disculpas y bueno esta Julieta tiene un trauma de pequeña algo trágico y no cree en los hombres o en nadie que se le acerque en menos de cinco metros, pero si es el chico malo pues se odian a muerte y por circunstancias de la vida se terminan enamorando ¿te suena?

¿Pero que puedo decir?

Tranquilo esta historia no se trata de mis reflexiones, seria horrible y perso nalmente hasta a mi me abruman.

—No, no quiero tu perdón

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero creer que esto es para siempre…

—Pero, lo es…

—Mentira, todavía estoy esperando que te vayas con la primera mujer que se te cruce por la mirada.

—Eso… pues he cambiado.

— ¿A si? ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que alguien me quiso por lo que soy y no por lo exterior

—Eres hermoso

—Ja, eso es mentira

— ¿Quieres hacer un pacto?

— ¿Un pacto? ¿Que tienes cinco años?

—Una apuesta estaría bien mi lord

—Estoy escuchando…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno un besotee y gracias a esas personitas que han leído la historia, de verdad lo aprecio demasiado ¿Qué mas?

Así pues si quieren escuchar una cancioncita mientras leen o yo que se pues se me pego esta Cough Syrup – The Young Giant. Y es la que usé mientras escribía.

Bueno y sin más disfruten.

Solo, a veces quiero que las cosas más interesantes me pasen a mi ¿No les a pasado? Cuando sienten que nada de su vida es fuera de lo común y quieres salir un poco de la rutina. Pues eso no era hoy.

Ser la nueva en una escuela es malo, pero es aun peor cuando estas en la universidad y eres un poco… diferente. Cuando solo vistes de negro, cuando calzas botas del doble de tus pies y que pareciera que salieras de un basurero era mi comodidad, no llamaba la atención, todos me ignoraban era tan feliz así.

Pero luego llegas a otro lugar y todo es diferente, puede sentir las miradas de todos en mi espalda, mis manos sudar y mi corazón latir a mil por hora, no debería mostrar debilidad pero así me siento. Todos esperando a que fracases y que caigas.

Me limpio el sudor de las manos en mis jeans antes de tomar el horario, mi primera clase Pintura. Genial. Dos horas de aburrimiento consecutivo, pero solo serían unos años y ya.

La Universidad era todo lo que imaginaba, con las chicas plásticas a un lado, los nerds del otro, los que estudian demasiado, los que estudian pocos y luego… están esos los que solo piensan en deporte, pero yo solo puedo pensar en demasiada testosterona en un mismo lugar.

Esquive a todos los que se me acercaban, con disculpas pero lo que no podía entender es el porque de que en una universidad de miles de estudiante, centra sus ojos en mí, la punk o lo que sea.

—Lo siento… — se disculpó una chica que tropezó conmigo regando sus libros al alrededor.

Me encogí de hombros y salí de la escena.

—Espera ¿no piensas ayudarme?

—No, ha sido tu culpa.

—Si, pero se supone…

—Que tengo que ayudarte a recoger los libros y luego de una presentación banal ¿hacernos amigas o algo así?

La chica alzó una ceja, en señal de reto, pero sus facciones se suavizaron mostrándome una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Filosofía?

—Diseño— respondí.

—Soy Alice. Psicologia

—Bella.

— ¿Bella?

—Swan

— ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase Bella?

—Pintura

—El primer edificio a la derecha.

—Gracias.

Empecé a caminar pero cinco dedos me detuvieron.

— ¿Y Bella?

— ¿Si?

—Somos compañeras de habitación nuestro encuentro no fue casual, te tenía que mostrar el campus, pero supongo que estas mejor sola.

—¿Gracias?— ofrecí.

—No hay problema— sonrió como si su mayor preocupación fuera la de pensar en que iba a usar al dia siguiente.

Rodé los ojos al aire, aquella chica era algo simpática. Por fin, pude sentir que los ojos volvían a sus libros o simplemente tenían algo más importante que ver a la rara chica nueva de la universidad.

Entré a mi clase de Pintura, donde todos habían tomado asiento, los puestos libres hasta el final, un lienzo en blanco estaba frente a mi, rogando a gritos ser pintado por alguien. Resople por disgusto siempre me gustaba pintar como me sentía y ahora solo quería tomar ese pincel y convertir el lienzo en negro.

—Señores y señorita — centró los ojos en mi apenas me había percatado de la poca asistencia de chicas a la clase— hoy probaremos un tipo de pintura diferente con materiales orgánicos y de reciclaje— dio la espalda rebuscando entre las cosas— Oh. por cierto casi lo olvido hoy, se reunirán los grupos de la pintura expresiva para comenzar el proyecto.

—Pero, ehm… señor con la nueva admisión eso podría afectarnos— dijo uno de los chicos. Claramente hablando de mí.

Si este bien empecé un poco tarde, pero que mas da, aun no me decidía y para el momento en que lo hice, era un poco tarde.

—Es cierto, bueno, me temo que algunos trabajarán en parejas y otros en tríos.

Una serie de pucheros y suspiros de desaprobación retumbó en la habitación y otros hasta se quejabán en voz alta.

—Muy bien, clase no queremos hacer sentir mal a la Srta. Buscaré una solución

Me encogí de hombros y tomé mi pincel decidida a manchar el lienzo.

—Espere, señorita primero tenemos que probar la nueva adquisición de los materiales para la pintura.

El profesor con barba y un poco regordete se acercó a mí con dos frascos en cada una de las manos y las colocó hacia mí. Hizo una señal con el dedo y todos los chicos abrieron los frascos de pintura hice lo mismo.

Un olor putrefacto invadió mi nariz, haciéndome arrugarla.

—Como sabrán el olor no es muy agradable que digamos — tosió un poco— pero para cambiar de tema Srta…

—Swan— completé

—Si, Swan lo siento pero ya los grupos para las pinturas están listas y sería de muy mal gusto disolver tales grupos.

—No me importa trabajar sola…

—Nunca, la idea del proyecto es trabajar en grupo notar las diferentes expresiones bajo un mismo lienzo no hay cosa mas bella que eso. Además no esta de más decir que representa el cincuenta por ciento de tu nota final— carraspeó—Pero. Tendremos que seleccionar uno del otro grupo.

El hombrecito rebuscó entre las cosas y encontró una clase de lista. Deslizo su dedo de arriba hacia abajo y luego se tapó los ojos y sin previo aviso marco con el dedo índice alguien en la lista.

—Cullen. Edward.

La verdad, esto era como un chiste me daban el nombre de mi compañero sin siquiera saber el nombre completo de mi compañera de habitación. Me encogí de hombros. Y una serie de susurros y murmullos empezaron a sonar a mis espaldas.

La clase de Pintura solo logro que se me revolvieran las tripas, mi lienzo fue un asco igual que el olor.

En la cafetería me senté lo mas apartada que pude. Mi estofado de carne parecía vomito de vaca mi estomago se revolvió en desaprobación al tragar el primer bocado. Sentí golpecitos a mi espalda. Me voltee.

—Soy Edward…

Tenía los ojos mas verdes y preciosos que he visto en mi vida, su cabello alborotado me daban ganas de querer tocarlo y su boca era una media sonrisa. Las chicas murmuraban cosas cuando pasaban a su alrededor y se sonrojaban. Sentí muchas cosas y una de ellas fueron nauseas.

Salí corriendo de mi puesto y salí de la cafetería pero aun asi las nauseas seguían

—Espera no te vayas… Ugh ¿acabas de vomitar mis zapatos?

Bueno Ya, que les pareció? Muy Malo?

Besoote!


	3. Chapter 3

**Canción que escuché mientras escribía: Coldplay- Trouble **

Cap.3

_ Nadie quiere saber de tus problemas. Nadie. Están demasiado ocupados pensando en los suyos. Creen que tus problemas son mínimos en comparación con los suyos, pero están, muy equivocados. Puedo escuchar la frase, con voz áspera en mi cabeza._

—_Tu, nunca tienes problemas, solo eres una niña ingenua._

_Era, era una niña, pero cuando tu creces los problemas también, están dispuestos a seguirte como un perro faldero, clamando atención de tu parte. _

Desperté en la enfermería, mi cabeza palpitaba y mis manos se sentían pesadas. Estaba recostada en una pequeña cama individual, de sabanas blancas, que jugaban un total desacuerdo con mi ropa negra, el esmalte de uñas había desparecido de mis dedos.

No recuerdo nada, bueno al menos desde que llegué a la universidad.

Una mujer, con lentes rectangulares, con rizos rubios y algo regordeta se acercó a mí, con una carpeta, o algo. No se había dado cuenta de que había despertado. Quise susurrar algo, pero salió como un gruñido.

De inmediato la mujer se volteó hacía mí

—Mi nombre es Kelly, soy la enfermera.

—¿Qué me paso?— encontré mi voz, pero salió ronca, no sonaba como mía.

Ella, se removió incomoda y devolvió los lentes al puente de su nariz, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Digamos, que… no tengo palabras exactas… umm… tu… ¿te drogaste?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

—No, me entendiste bien, las pinturas orgánicas que usaron en clases estaba descompuesta liberando una serie de químicos que afectaban tu sistema nervioso, claro que tus compañeros solo alucinaron, tu te desmayaste— me explicaba como si fuera una niña de seis años, sin capacidad para comprender.

—Pero… era orgánica, no lo entiendo.

—También creímos que lo era, alguien ha sido estafado.— rió sin humor.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Cuando quieras, por supuesto.

—Bien…

Alargué mis piernas, baje de la cama y busqué a tientas mis botas, las conseguí a pocos centímetros de la salida, me las coloqué.

Fuera de la cárcel.

Estaba en el dormitorio, con mi compañera, repiqueteando la punta del lápiz con la goma de borrar.

Punta, goma, punta, goma.

Debería escribir, sobre la historia de la pintura barroca, pero solo pienso en lo que he hecho en un día. Me he drogado, me he desmayado, he ido a la enfermería y …

Un minuto. ¿Quién me llevo a la enfermería?

Dejé de repiquetear el lápiz, que rodó de en mi escritorio y calló al suelo.

No le di mayor importancia, la semana culminaba ya era viernes y no había tenido tantos deberes como la había tenido en mi vida entera, sin exagerar. Pero, todavía se me olvidaba la más importante, La pintura en parejas.

Descubrí que mi compañero era el playboy de toda la escuela, todas y cada una de las chicas, excepto yo y Alice que tiene una clase de enamoramiento con su profesor o algo, morían por el, así solo fueran usadas una sola noche, pero eso no era lo importante, era que es más difícil conseguir una celebridad — Edward— que oro en este campus, el tipo se movía de un lado a otro sino estaba en esta fiesta, estaba en la otra y así, hasta que me hacía doler la cabeza, de buscar a un idiota.

Había tenido suficiente por un día, de buscar a Edward, estaba decidida iba a decirle, a el señor, comosellame, de mi clase de pintura, tendría que darme el visto bueno de trabajar en mi proyecto sola.

Entré a la cafetería, para tomar un café expreso, me senté en una mesa alejada de un gran grupo, con camisetas y todo tipo de estupideces con el nombre de la universidad. La chica frente a mí, lloraba desconsoladamente, a mi izquierda, alguien discutía con alguien más, y a mí derecha, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par, un grupo de personas entraban a tropezones a la cafetería.

— ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta!— Escuché

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando todo se había vuelto alguna clase de video musical, sin presupuesto. Entraban más y más personas con cajas de cervezas, un tipo alto y rubio, bebía de tres botellas al mismo tiempo.

Abrace mi taza de café y me levanté de la silla, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de lo peor cuando escuché.

—Edward, deja de ser tan mierda y déjanos algunas chicas para follar.

Me congelé, ahí estaba, a mis espaldas. Una presa fácil.

Me voltee, el estaba besando a una chica por el cuello, era rubia, creo. Me acerqué hacía el, aclaré mi garganta, acto seguido, Edward levanto la cara y entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera matarme.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó.

Era un poco, demasiado engreído, más que yo, más que cualquiera.

—No me conoces, así que voy a presentarme…

—Espera— me interrumpió y quito sus garras de la rubia, que me fulminó con la mirada— eres, aquella chica, la que vomitó mis zapatos.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, y todas las miradas viajaron a mi, nunca, me había sentido tan humillada, todos rieron y Edward no fue la excepción, quería asesinarlo, pero el iba a pagar.

Todos me señalaban, y mi uña pintada de negro viajo involuntariamente, hacia mi boca y empecé a mordisquear.

—Mira, hasta se chupa el dedo.

Salí. Las lagrimas, corrían por mis mejillas. Y después no recuerdo más.

_Todos queremos olvidar, el pasado ¿no?_

**Discúlpenme, discúlpenme, es que como les explico? Mis profesores quieren que no tenga vida lo juro ese es su propósito. Jajaja xD además he stado un poco deprimida pero, no importa jaja.**


End file.
